Alexander Balmore
Alexander Balmore (アレクサンダーバルより, Arekusandā Baruyori) or Alex (アレックス, Arekkusu) is a powerful Mage currently serving as the Captain of Squad Zero. He is a former Rune Knight, and was one of the youngest people ever to become a Rune Knight joining at the ripe age of 18. During his time as a rune knight he was known as the White Knight (ホワイトナイト, Howaito Naito). He is also the older brother of Rex. Referred to as a Symbol of Peace (平和の象徴, Heiwa no Shōchō), Alex is one of the most popular and beloved individuals in the country. Appearance Alexa is a tall young man with blonde hair and blue eyes. Personality Calm, cool and collected, Alex is the perfect soldier, he has a strong sense of justice and seeks to make the world a better place, but understands the harsh realties and is willing to make the tough decisions for the greater good. He is a very compassionate person and holds his precious people close to him and is prepared to give his life for them. As a "Symbol of Peace", Alex is Magic & Abilities Alex is an extraordinary and powerful mage who rose through the military ranks at an alarming rate, becoming the Captain of Fiore's most elite military force, Squad Zero at just 21. He has also cracked the top 25 ranked mage's of Fiore's Association of Magic, doing so before turning 18. He commands respect from all his peers and superiors and is favoured by the magic council and has been put forth for the Wizard Saint's position but due to his responsibilities with Squad Zero could not accept. He was able to defeat Abaddon Blackearth before his monsterfication and on a separate occasion, fight on par with Ōkamimaru, fighting him to a draw. Magic Abilities Light Magic (光の魔法, Hikari no Mahō): Alex possesses powerful Light Magic which allows him to manipulate and alter light to his every whim, allowing him to travel at incredible speeds and use highly destructive and versatile spells. He is recognized as the most proficient user of this magic. *'Comet' (彗星, Suisei): Alex transforms his body into a collection of Light Magic, which enables him to move at astounding speeds, he however cannot do this instantaneously as he requires a few brief seconds to enter this state which allows his opponents an opportunity to strike. Using this magic, Alex is fast enough to temporarily catch up with individuals as fast as Flash (though he could not land a direct hit). *'Straight Spear' (ストレートスピア, Sutorēto Supia): Alex manipulates his magic energy into a highly-concentrated beam of pure blinding white magic power which he releases by generating a nucleus of sorts with several of his fingers, before thrusting them forward. The speed of which the beam travels is extremely impressive and is capable of penetrating several fully reinforced walls of iron rock (made by Jura Neekis, one of ten the wizard saints), with relative ease and still continue until it hit the wall of the arena behind Jura. *'God Spear' (神槍,'' Kami Yari'' ): A more versatile version of Straight Spear, Alex fires a thin beam of condensed magical energy, however the speed at which the beam moves is superior to Sraight Spear. Alex can also suddenly alter the direction the beam moves, allowing it to completely avoid blockades, other methods of defense and unwanted targets. *''' Light Sabre''' (ライト サーベル, Raito Seba): Alex creates a long sword of light. Alex can extend the blade at will, the exact length it can be extended to is unknown, he can also both retract it and extend it extremely quickly. He displayed a good deal of skill with this blade during the his time as run knight. *'Holy Blade: Excalibur' (神聖な剣:エクスカリバー, Shinseina Ken: Ekusukaribā lit. Sacred Sword: Excalibur): Alex summons forth the holy sword, Excalibur, *''' Heavenly Illumination''' (天照, Ametarasu): Sealing Magic' (封印魔法, Fūin Mahō): This magic allows the caster the ability to seal objects and people. These spells can involve creating enchantments and formulae which can have several effects such as stealing the target's magical energy or locking their magic for a period of time. Alex is a highly skilled user, considered to have a masterful understanding of seals. He is one of the if not the most skilled user's of this magic in the country. He possesses an amazing amount of versatility with this complex and powerful magic. *'Chains of Binding' (, ): Alex creates magic chains that are very durable, they can be used for various purposes, such as directly combating or physically restraining their targets. *'Divine Sealing of the Four Elements' (, ): *'Gravity Seal' (, ): *'Temporary Paralysis Seal': *'Time Seal' (, ): Sword Magic (剣の魔法, Ken no Mahō): Alex has not been seen using this magic very often but because of his success as a rune knight it can be assume he is quite skilled with it. Immense Magic Power: Being a highly capable former member of the Rune Knights, the current captain of Squad Zero and the 7th ranked mage, Alexander possesses a tremendous amount of magic power. Physical Abilities Immense Speed and Reflexes: Alex still possesses a tremendous amount of raw speed without the use of his magic. He could move quickly enough to avoid the effects of Abaddon Blackearth's Earth God's Destruction. Enhanced Strength: Alex possesses above-average level of strength, his punches and kicks pack quite a lot of power. Enhanced Durability: Enhanced Endurance: As a former Rune Knight and the current Captain of Squad Zero, Alex is extremely well-conditioned. Fighting Style Master Hand-to-hand combatant: Though his primary method of combat revolves around his mastery of his Light Magic and sword magic, Alex often implores a great level of Hand-to-Hand skills to give additional edge against powerful opponents. He is capable and skilled enough with close combat to successfully defend against multiple opponents using only his adept Hand-to-Hand skills. He possesses a refined style of fighting revolving around constantly moving and delivering singular devastating blows, working hand in hand with his physical strength and speed, Alex is a highly dangerous hand-to-hand combatant. As a versatile fighter he can shift from carefully weaving and dodging an opponents strikes to a powerful berserker-style method combat in an instance. Equipment Sealing Kunai (シールクナイ, Shīru Kunai): Magic Item Excalibur (エクスカリバー, Ekusukaribā): One of the most powerful among the blades classed as "Holy Swords", Excalibur is a blade of pure light that Alex can create with his light magic.